The Plan
by PCSP-Uzumaki
Summary: Há quem acredite em destino, porém Naruto sabia que o livre arbítrio era a única regra desse jogo de gato e rato chamado vida. Ou pelo menos era nisso em que ele acreditava. * Itanaruita * Sasunarusasu * Triângulo amoroso * Yaoi * temas polêmicos * LEIAM O AVISO ANTES DE INICIAR A LEITURA *
1. Chapter 1

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	12. Aviso a respeito das votações!

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


	23. Epílogo

**Esta fanfic está em processo de revisão.**

**Assim que ela for revista, irei repostar os capítulos.**

**No momento, lamento por qualquer inconveniente, mas espero que entendam que estou fazendo isso com um propósito maior.**

**Obrigada a todos! Me desculpem qualquer inconveniente!**

**Enquanto isso, sintam-se convidados a ler meus outros trabalhos!**

**Beijos!**

_**Pcsp Uzumaki.**_


End file.
